


Saddle Sore

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Happy Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Hanzo and McCree have been away from home and each other for weeks-- and they're determined to make up the time missed.





	Saddle Sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madramaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madramaut/gifts).



There was a set of rooms in Watchpoint: Gibraltar that rarely saw company. The windows, while wide and inviting, were at an odd side of the building and only faced the dull cliffs. Sunlight didn’t make it through the panes for more than a few hours a day, but that didn’t make the small suite any less inviting. The chairs were well-worn and soft, and the cupboards were always full of snacks. 

 

There were small touches set out by the people who lived there, too: potted aloe and rosemary on the windowsill, a lumpy blanket thrown over the back of a loveseat, framed prints collected over years of travel. 

 

The rooms had been silent for weeks, and rarely inhabited for months before that-- not by their occupants’ choice, of course, but due to affairs out of their control. But that was all about to end.

 

Whispering and laughs could be heard, muffled, before the door itself slid open. The panel was barely out of the way before Jesse and Hanzo slammed into their rooms, door shutting behind them with a whoosh. Jesse fumbled behind himself with the lock code while Hanzo laughed, pulling him further into the suite. His hands wandered over McCree’s arms and shoulders, feeling out the textures he’d been missing for so long.

 

There had been some close calls out in the field, but they were happy to be home in their rooms with the safety and privacy of several walls between them and the outside world. 

 

“ _ Please _ take this costume off,” Hanzo begged playfully, plucking at the straps of Jesse’s armor. 

 

Jesse grinned, his cheeks flushed pink with humor. “What, you don’t like unwrapping me?”

 

“I do not like a million layers of wrapping paper,” Hanzo laughed, pecking another kiss on Jesse’s lips. “Now get to it.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Jesse said, mock-saluting and taking off his serape. It was the one item he folded neatly on the desk. The rest of his clothing came off in a rush: armor dropped to the floor, chaps unstrapped. He laughed, startled, when Hanzo couldn’t resist kneading at his ass when he bent over to get at the straps behind his knees. Jesse retaliated by slipping a hand over Hanzo’s exposed ribs to tickle him when Hanzo reached up to undo his hair sash, laughing unabashedly when Hanzo made an undignified noise and twisted away. 

 

Eventually they tumbled through the suite and into their bedroom, collapsing onto their bed in a heap of limbs. They kissed unhurriedly as the last stresses of travel fell away. Jesse ran a broad palm up Hanzo’s side, settling on the curve of his ribcage while he leaned down to mouth along the lines of Hanzo’s tattoo. He sighed, resting his forehead on the dip of Hanzo’s breastbone.

 

“Is it weird that I like you right after a mission? All hot and sweaty and gross?”

 

Hanzo hummed, pressing another kiss to Jesse’s skull. 

 

“Only if it is strange for me to like how you smell after far too long at the practice range.”

 

Jesse tapped his chin like he was considering something, then leaned up to kiss Hanzo deep and slow.

 

“...I can live with a little weird. C’mere.”

 

Jesse kissed his way down Hanzo’s body, stopping over scars and a roughly pebbled nipple as his palm slipped down to Hanzo’s hip. 

 

“Now  _ this _ , I missed,” Jesse said with a pleased sigh. “No room for privacy on those damn missions, safe house or not.”

 

“I’ll admit I got a bit lonely at night,” Hanzo said fondly, stroking Jesse’s hair. “Though I’m not sure I would have appreciated your perpetual furnace out in Grand Mesa.”

 

“True enough. Wouldn’t’ve liked your cold feet out in the Arctic, either.”

 

“They are not  _ always  _ cold,” Hanzo said defensively. “Sometimes I wear socks to bed.”

 

“And you look like a beautiful nerd when you do, honeybun.” Jesse punctuated the insult with a raspberry to Hanzo’s stomach. Hanzo’s startled laugh was cut off when Jesse slid a thumb down to press at the base of Hanzo’s cock, scratching through the wiry thatch of hair there. “But I love it. Glad we’re both home, for once.”

 

Jesse stroked Hanzo lazily, pressing wet, lingering kisses to his hipbones while he relaxed into the planes of Hanzo’s form. 

 

Hanzo sighed, arching his back just for the stretch of it while Jesse worked him up with slow licks around the base of his cock and long, sucking kisses to the length of him. He tongued at Hanzo’s foreskin-- pushed the thin skin of it back from Hanzo’s head, dug the tip of his tongue into the slit-- and sighed again when Hanzo’s hand came up to rest on the back of his head, fingers scratching at his scalp pleasurably. 

 

“Love when you do that,” Jesse murmured, laving at Hanzo’s crown with the flat of his tongue. He moaned when Hanzo’s hips twitched involuntarily and the head of his cock pressed into Jesse’s mouth. When he pulled off again, Hanzo’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright. He was sitting up on his elbows watching Jesse intently, and Jesse winked up at him, enjoying the deepening shade of pink Hanzo’s ears turned. 

 

“Mr.Grower, here, huh? Love that too.” Jesse sunk down over the girth of Hanzo’s length, throat constricting uncomfortably at the intrusion. It had been far too long since he’d been able to do this, and he intended to savor the press of Hanzo’s cock in his throat, the musky smell of his groin as he pressed his nose into Hanzo’s pubes. Jesse’s cheeks hollowed, tongue massaging the sensitive underside as he slowly worked his way down. Hanzo groaned, head dropping back onto the sheets with a thump. The hand on Jesse’s head suddenly dug into his hair and pulled him away with a slurp.

 

When McCree opened his eyes, Hanzo was panting, his chest rising and falling quickly. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, and it took all of Jesse’s willpower not to lick it up where it gathered in the dips of Hanzo’s abs. Hanzo clicked his tongue.

 

“Careful, or we’ll be finished before we’ve begun.”

 

McCree sat up, wiping a strand of spit from his beard with the back of his hand. His lips were shiny and swollen, red with the same flush that tinted his cheeks.

 

“Maybe I don’t have a problem with that.”

 

Hanzo beckoned for Jesse to come closer. 

 

“But I do. Come here, dearest.”

 

Jesse shuffled up the bed for another kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, soft and wet. Jesse sighed into the kiss, rolling himself closer when Hanzo stroked along his jaw before sliding his hand down to one soft hip with a squeeze. 

 

Jesse ground himself up against Hanzo’s thigh, undulating his hips to frot on the hard swell of muscle with a groan. Hanzo nipped at his lip with the barest hint of teeth, more intent on getting as close as possible than really causing any pain. He pulled Jesse against him encouragingly, shifting his thigh for him to rub up on. Jesse made needy little noises, slowly dragging one leg over Hanzo’s own in his quest to get more friction.

 

Suddenly, Jesse swung one leg over Hanzo’s lap entirely. He straddled Hanzo’s trim waist, grinding his fat asscheeks into Hanzo’s lap as he settled himself. He chuffed happily when Hanzo closed his eyes and groaned, hands sliding down further for a squeeze.

 

“Well don’t  _ you  _ look just pleased as punch,” Jesse said lightly. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“More than I have in  _ days _ ,” Hanzo replied. He rubbed his hands up and down Jesse’s thighs, scratching against his leg hair and staring hungrily at the cock now bobbing tantalizingly above his stomach. He shifted restlessly under Jesse, trying his best to grind his thick, swollen dick into the crease of Jesse’s asscheeks. 

 

“Did a lot of sitting around out there in the snow,” Jesse said, stroking himself idly. A fat droplet of precum spread, slick and shiny, over his fingers, and Hanzo sucked in a breath. His thumbs absentmindedly rubbed circles into Jesse’s legs while he spoke.  “Wasn’t much cause for activity. Mostly observation. My legs kept cramping and all I could  _ think  _ about,” he punctuated with a roll of his hips, “was how much I wanted to ride you into the sunset when I got home.”

 

“That’s good,” Hanzo said quickly. “That is...yes.” He swallowed. “Do as you like.”

 

Jesse flashed a grin at him and rolled his hips a little harder, dragging his balls over Hanzo’s abs. Hanzo’s eyes were locked on Jesse’s hands slowly stroking along his glistening shaft, wet and sticky with precum. 

 

“You gonna help me out, darlin’?” Jesse asked, dropping one hand to rub encouragingly along Hanzo’s wrist. “Or do I gotta do all the work myself?”

 

Hanzo laughed and reached forward to cup Jesse’s heavy balls in one warm hand while he leaned forward to pepper kisses along the column of Jesse’s neck. Hanzo rolled the soft handful in his palm, brushing up against Jesse’s fingers as he continued to stroke himself. 

 

“Ah!” Jesse’s back curled when Hanzo slipped a couple fingers backwards to press up against his perineum. “Don’t tease me too much, sweetheart. I’ve been waiting an awful long time for this.”

 

“You call a week ‘an awful long time’?” Hanzo teased. 

 

“Hey now. Before that it was a month of overlapping time away; then another couple weeks before that. When was the last time we really got to be in this bed together, huh? Let me enjoy the little things.”

 

Hanzo snorted, shifting his hips so that Jesse could feel the hard line of his cock. “I’d hardly call this ‘little.’”

 

Jesse laughed and tried to guide Hanzo’s hand further back. “Nah, you got that right. Better hurry up so we can put it to good use, yeah?”

 

Hanzo blindly reached for their lube, one hand slapping at the bedside table while he massaged at Jesse’s perineum, wrist dragging along his balls. He came back with a vengeance, biting gently at Jesse’s chest while he warmed some lube on his fingers. 

 

“I missed you too, dearest,” he murmured against Jesse’s stomach. “All of it.”

 

Jesse leaned down for a soft kiss. His hands rested on Hanzo’s jaw while he rolled his hips against Hanzo’s hands. He bit at Hanzo’s lips, panting when Hanzo ran one slick finger against his hole. When Hanzo finally slipped one finger, then two, into him, Jesse let loose a small noise of satisfaction and stopped moving, instead focusing on regulating his breathing.

 

“You can go a little harder,” Jesse said into Hanzo’s damp shoulder. “Faster, too.”

 

Hanzo smiled wolfishly and nibbled at Jesse’s ear. It was a delightful red, hot against his teeth. Hanzo laughed a little to himself and started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out, putting pressure on Jesse’s walls by curling and twisting just as his knuckles brushed up against his rim. Jesse couldn’t seem to keep his hands still-- they ran over Hanzo’s face, through his hair, over his nape. Jesse slung his arms over Hanzo’s shoulders and dug his nails into Hanzo’s back when he started thrusting in earnest.

 

When Jesse got his wits about him enough to start moving again, Hanzo wiggled a third finger in with a devilish grin. He was always delighted by how snug Jesse was around him, silky soft insides fluttering and clenching every time Hanzo pulled his fingers out just enough to use his strong forearm forward to shove into him again. 

 

“Ah,  _ shit,”  _ Jesse hissed. His stomach muscles trembled under Hanzo’s roaming free hand, and his cock jumped whenever Hanzo moved. A shiny spurt of precum shot out at a particularly hard thrust and left a sticky trail through Hanzo’s pubic hair that only urged Jesse to press himself even closer.

 

“You like when I get my hands on you, Jesse? Fuck you with my fingers, leave you weak at the knees?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I-- ah…”Jesse hummed against Hanzo’s neck, only half-listening. He was more focused on the sensation of Hanzo slipping his pinky in alongside the other three fingers, the stretch just enough to border on pain. 

 

Hanzo’s thick dick stood up hard against his stomach, red and throbbing even in its neglected state. He groaned when Jesse pushed a hand between their stomachs to wrap around Hanzo’s length, calloused fingers making a hot vice around the crown. Jesse silently demanded another kiss as he jerked Hanzo off-- a sloppy, inarticulate mash of lips that was more about getting close than being productive. The room filled with pleased sighs and moans while they rolled against each other. 

 

When Jesse pulled back his eyes were glazed over, his browline damp with exertion. He tossed his head to get a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

 

\--

 

Jesse rode Hanzo slowly, undulating his hips in random patterns until even he lost track of the rhythm. He braced himself on Hanzo’s chest, laughing when Hanzo reached up to rest his hands on Jesse’s waist. 

 

“Careful, there,” he warned. “I told you I want to lead today.”

 

“You would deny me the pleasure of your skin? Shameful,” Hanzo teased. He leaned up for a kiss, hands roving over the planes of Jesse’s stomach. Jesse moaned when Hanzo bit his lip, dragging it between his teeth before nuzzling into Jesse’s beard and moving to suck a mark behind the hinge of his jaw.

 

Jesse’s hips stuttered when Hanzo thrust into him, hands squeezing at Jesse’s ass and pulling him down harshly.

 

“Ah,  _ fuck,”  _ Jesse hissed. “Quit it.”

 

“Are you going to ride me, or just enjoy the view?”

 

“I can do both,” Jesse said haughtily. He punctuated his statement by slowly pulling himself up until just the tip of Hanzo’s cock was inside him, then sat down heavily, groaning at the force with which he fucked himself. “You and your dumb fuckin’ monster dick. Cut me some slack here, sweetheart.”

 

“You can take it,” Hanzo said, panting. He nibbled across Jesse’s shoulders, sucking idly on one nipple while he dug his fingers into the meat of an asscheek. He slipped his fingers down, caressing where the two of them met. Jesse shivered when Hanzo stroked around his hole, finger rubbing the dangerously soft skin where it was pulled tight around Hanzo’s thick length. “You  _ like  _ taking it.”

 

“Fuck me, but I do,” Jesse said with a laugh, biting down on Hanzo’s shoulder to stifle another groan. Hanzo wasn’t pushing him anymore-- just rubbing his fingers up against his rim while Jesse lifted himself up over and over again, slamming home with his full weight. Hanzo stroked the juncture of his thigh with one slick hand, gliding up over his hipbones to his back, where he dug his blunt nails in. They would probably leave red marks later.

 

Hanzo would make sure they did.

 

Hanzo kissed at Jesse’s chest again, fingers carding through his chest hair and over the curve of his soft belly as Jesse rolled his hips. 

 

Jesse squirmed when Hanzo’s palms lingered on his stomach, stroking over the curve of his gut. Jesse leaned back a little bit just to take stock and catch his breath. Hanzo made a pretty picture under him, cheeks pink with arousal and hair loose. Just moving back to look changed the angle-- pressed Hanzo’s cock forward just a little bit, leaving it pressed up in him hard. Jesse jerked under Hanzo’s touch when he massaged at his gut, seemingly entranced by the faint bulge that could be seen through it every time Jesse moved.

 

Hanzo groaned and bit at Jesse’s chest with renewed vigor. His teeth wandered along one hairy pec, sucking bruising marks here and there and settling, insistent and voracious, on one pebbled nipple. He ran his hands up to squeeze the sweat-slick skin of Jesse’s back and shifted restlessly, eager to thrust up into the wet vice of Jesse’s hole. But Jesse pushed him back just a tic with a roll of his hips. His stomach flexed and squirmed at the pressure. His legs burned with exertion, but he lifted himself time and again, chasing some hazy finish line.

 

Every grunting thrust was overwhelming: too much when filled, not enough when empty. Jesse could feel his insides sucking wetly at Hanzo’s cock on every upstroke, could feel an orgasm building low in his gut, but it was a distant heat, not so insistent that it needed to be addressed immediately. They’d been away from each other a long time; he wanted to savor this. 

 

But Jesse was already tired from his mission and the long trip back, and his pauses between lifts got longer and longer, his breath uneven. Eventually he groaned in frustration, bracing himself on Hanzo’s chest as he settled for rolling his hips weakly. He groaned raggedly as his balls dragged over the planes of Hanzo’s chest.

 

And Hanzo just lay back on the bed like some lord being given his due and watched, a gleam in his eye. His fingers, idly settled on Jesse’s waist, tapped away when McCree stopped entirely, the only movement his heaving chest and the occasional clench from his hole.

 

“Tired already?” Hanzo said with a chuckle.

 

“Nah,” Jesse panted. “Just-- just need a break.”

 

Hanzo leaned in and kissed Jesse’s neck, his jaw, pulled him in for a slow, hungry kiss.

 

“Let me take care of you, Jesse,” Hanzo said quietly, his hands settling on the curve of Jesse’s ass. Before Jesse could even answer, Hanzo’s hands clamped down on the thick swell of muscle and  _ lifted  _ him like he was nothing.

 

Hanzo lifted him up over and over again, pulling down so harshly that Jesse could only gasp as the fattest swell of Hanzo’s dick pushed past his rim over and over again. He slipped out a couple times from how sloppily he was moving, but Hanzo only grunted as the blunt head of his cock slipped through the mess of lube and sweat between Jesse’s cheeks. 

 

Jesse started making needy little noises at every apex: swears and whimpers and stuttering moans as he clung to Hanzo’s shoulders. He laughed when Hanzo messed up a kiss and ended up accidentally headbutting him in the chin-- rubbed at his stinging jaw but only moaned again when Hanzo kissed away the ache. Hanzo sucked at McCree’s sore tongue and rubbed it with his own, slowing down his thrusts just so he could focus on kissing McCree well again. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” Hanzo said with a laugh. “I did not mean to--  _ Jesse-- _ ” His eyebrows drew up in concentration as Jesse found the strength to roll his hips again. “Oh, that’s--mm--” Realizing that Jesse was only going to be a brat about the mess-up, Hanzo squeezed at Jesse’s ass and resumed pounding away. 

 

Jesse’s hands drifted down to Hanzo’s biceps as he tried desperately to get a grip somewhere, anywhere, just so he could clear his head a little as Hanzo fucked his brains out. He could feel Hanzo’s muscles flexing powerfully as Hanzo lifted Jesse up and down on his cock like he was nothing more than a stray bag of supplies.

 

Jesse’s legs turned to jelly and he started to go loose and pliant the harder Hanzo fucked him. It was easy to relax into the sensation of Hanzo’s skin slapping against his, into the bruising pinpoints of Hanzo’s fingers digging into his hips and asscheeks. He clutched at Hanzo’s hair, pulling at the black strands at the nape of his neck as he attempted to brace himself for better leverage. He grit his teeth against the pressure just at the base of his cock that warned him of an impending orgasm. It was different than usual: less harsh, less surprising. A slow simmer instead of a rolling boil. He groaned harshly and rolled his hips into it, trying to stoke the fire a little.

 

Hanzo was shifting restlessly under him, sweating and huffing as he used Jesse’s body for the pleasure he’d been denied for weeks. It wasn’t often that they were apart for so long-- but when they were, it inevitably turned out like this, their room steamy and silent but for the sound of skin on skin. They probably wouldn’t even leave their rooms for another day, at the least. 

 

Jesse shivered, trying to chase that full sensation that left him feeling like he was just about to shoot. A sticky, crystalline thread of precum dripped out of the tip of his red cock. McCree groaned when he felt Hanzo’s wiry body hair rub up against his own, the prickly sensation of his trimmed pubes over McCree’s balls just this side of irritating. It made him squirm with the need to soothe the itch, but all that succeeded in doing was slicking a mess of pre over Hanzo’s stomach. 

 

He was getting his leg strength back, and he shifted so that he could wrap his legs around Hanzo’s waist. He flinched when Hanzo paused, panting, and the head of his cock rubbed just  _ so  _ against his prostate. 

 

“I-- ah-- I  _ told  _ you,” Jesse said, flexing his thighs, “That I wanted to  _ ride  _ you.” He rolled his hips to make his point. “Am I damn cowboy or not?”

 

Hanzo huffed into Jesse’s hair and kissed his pink ears, his sweat-damp cheeks. Jesse sighed unsteadily and braced his feet against the bed. He chased the feeling in his gut, sure that the end would come soon if he could just  _ focus.  _ He clenched and squirmed, trying to psych himself up to move again. 

 

He arched his back and practically wailed when Hanzo growled and bit at one nipple, resuming his thrusts despite Jesse’s grandiose statement. Before Jesse could even comprehend what was happening, he was spasming around Hanzo’s length, his own cock twitching as he shuddered in Hanzo’s lap.

 

Hanzo slowly rolled them until Jesse was on his back, arms pinned.

 

“Or not,” Hanzo said with a devilish grin. “When was the last time you even saw a horse, gunslinger?”

 

And then he hitched his leg up and humped away with abandon. He hooked his hands under Jesse’s knees and hoisted him in the air, thrusting in jack-rabbit little movements, just a couple inches at a time thrusting in and out. McCree’s cock drooled on his stomach, tacky and wet and dripping into his stomach hair while Hanzo huffed and whispered sweet words into the small space between the two of them. He snuck one hand down to McCree’s stomach and pressed it flat, and McCree squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of Hanzo’s cock pressing just  _ that bit harder  _ into him with the additional force from the outside.

 

When Hanzo finally came, it was with a long, drawn-out groan. He pressed himself flush against McCree’s hips, his wiry body hair scratching up against the fuzz on McCree’s legs. McCree lay back against the sheets, panting and red-faced, and breathed out a heavy sigh when he felt Hanzo go still except for minute jerky shakes of his hips as he spurted deep inside McCree’s hole. 

 

He stared up at Hanzo’s face, enraptured by the grit teeth, the drawn-down eyebrows. Sweat beaded at his temples. A few strands of hair were loose and the clung damply to his forehead, all the more endearing because he was so overwhelmed. McCree reached out to Hanzo’s face and wiped the hair out of his eyes, running a hand down his jaw affectionately. 

 

He laughed. 

 

“Damn,” he said hoarsely. He continued running his hands down Hanzo’s face, over his firm shoulders and down his sides. Hanzo twitched under his touch, still sensitive and jittery.

 

The bed creaked as Hanzo pulled out slowly, eyes locked on the buttery-soft clench of McCree’s hole around his softening cock as he moved. He watched in rapt fascination as McCree flexed and twitched as he left him. After a second of hip rolling and stretching from McCree-- where Hanzo pulled aside one cheek just to continue watching-- a creamy line of cum dribbled out. 

 

Hanzo huffed a laughed and ran his fingers up McCree’s crack, running through the mess of cum and lube slicking the way. 

 

He leaned down to kiss McCree softly, still playing with the slick. He fondled McCree’s balls, savoring the hot weight of them in his hand. Which is when he noticed the other weight in his hand.

 

“Jesse.” Hanzo was between his legs, his hand cradling the hot swell of his cock, fingers rubbing up against his sac. Jesse shivered, oversensitive still, when Hanzo pressed a kiss to the juncture of his thigh. “Did...did you come?”

 

“I...what?” Jesse asked dazedly. “Yeah.  _ Shit _ , yeah. You have to ask?”

 

“You’re still hard.” Hanzo punctuated his statement with a soft squeeze, making Jesse squirm. 

 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Jesse groaned, his legs parting again when Hanzo pressed a soft kiss to his heavy balls, fingers rubbing into Jesse’s hipbones. 

 

“Flip over, dearest.”

 

Jesse complied, laying on his stomach and breathing harshly when the sheets grated against his skin. He stretched lazily, sighing when he heard the table fan click on. Cool air began to blow over his back. He had half a mind to settle down for a nap, cum be damned, when Hanzo was back at his side, hands wandering over his thighs.

 

Jesse hummed when Hanzo began to rub his back, staring low and working up to his shoulders before digging his thumbs into the top of his glutes and squeezing.

 

“You need to rest more, Jesse.”

 

“Nah, I get plenty of sleep. You wipe me out real good, sweetheart.” Jesse blinked sleepily, looking over his shoulder at a sweaty, disheveled Hanzo. “You gonna take care of me?”

 

Hanzo laughed and pressed a flurry of kisses to Jesse’s damp back.

 

“When don’t I?”

 

Jesse hummed. “True, true. Ah, dig in a little deeper.” He groaned. “That’s it.”

 

Hanzo worked his way down Jesse’s body, stopping at his knees and pulling Jesse’s legs apart. 

 

“Up, up. I have a treat for you.”

 

Jesse grumbled but moved up to his knees, face resting on his folded forearms 

 

“Yeah? What you gonna do, honey?”

 

“Clean you up, of course.” Hanzo shifted on the sheets, situating himself between Jesse’s legs. He massaged Jesse’s rear for long minutes, digging into tense muscles and occasionally to the back of his thighs. Jesse rumbled contentedly at the attention, sighing and spreading his legs further when one of Hanzo’s hands slipped down to fondle his cock, still swinging full and red below him.

 

“Ah, careful there,” Jesse said with a flinch. “Little sensitive.”

 

Hanzo hummed, considering, then let go despite a groan from Jesse. Instead he ran his hands up and down Jesse’s sides and hips, over the bruised red swell of his ass. He brushed over thighs and the sweaty backs of his knees until he was kneading at Jesse’s calves. The whole time, McCree melted in increments until he was pliant and nearly falling asleep. He rested his head on the sheets and dipped his back low, until his hairy belly was nearly brushing the bed, his dripping hole on display.

 

And, oh, Hanzo appreciated it. He pulled Jesse’s cheeks apart and let out a soft breath. Jesse’s hole was sloppy and pink and faintly oozing cum, almost tantalizingly shiny-slick from lube around the edges, and Hanzo ran his fingers through it again. He leaned in, lavishing kisses over the dip of Jesse’s spine and his soft cheeks while he kneaded and played with the mess.

 

Jesse moaned and shifted his hips lazily. His cock bobbed below him, the tip just barely dragging over the sheets. He canted his hips back. Hanzo laughed.

 

“Who’s impatient now, Jesse?” he said, amused. He gave another reassuring squeeze to one cheek before leaning in again. He kissed McCree’s soft, twitching hole, barely putting pressure on it. He ran the flat of his tongue over the length of McCree’s crack, moaning hungrily and pressing closer to dig his tongue in.

 

Jesse sighed and twitched, his back arching and relaxing in turns as Hanzo ate him out. Two fingers slowly pressed in, hooking over his rim and opening the pliant muscle up again. Hanzo moaned hungrily and pressed closer, mashing his nose into Jesse’s crack in his desire to get his tongue as deep as possible. He formed a loose fist around Jesse’s cock with his other hand. Jesse shook with the labor of holding himself still.

 

Finding that he’d managed to dig every drop of cum out of Jesse’s hole, Hanzo drew back to watch his fingers. He curled and twisted them over and over again, pressing harder over the bump of Jesse’s prostate. Wet noises echoed throughout the room as his other hand passed over the throbbing, dripping tip of Jesse’s cock.

 

Jesse came with a hoarse cry, shooting thick ropes of cum over Hanzo’s fist. He clenched down hard on Hanzo’s fingers, back curling as his brain briefly shorted out. When he came to, Hanzo was withdrawing his fingers and kissing up his spine. Jesse laughed shakily, rolling over to press kisses into Hanzo’s shoulder. 

 

Hanzo relaxed next to him under the fan, shivering as sweat and cum dried on their skin. He stumbled off the bed in the vague direction of the bathroom. When he returned, damp washcloth in hand, Jesse was lazing in the sheets and idly dozing, his holopad just out of arms’ reach and blinking with a new message.

 

“I expect that’ll be the report request,” Jesse said with a yawn. “You should probably check your messages. I’d bet anything you got one too.”

 

Hanzo laughed. “I  _ know  _ I do. I saw it before we even opened the door.” He pressed a flurry of kisses into Jesse’s jaw, making Jesse laugh and tug him closer. They both sighed. Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “I cannot imagine why, but I found it more important to see to you first.”

 

“At least I got to be a cowboy again for a day,” Jesse said with a chuckle. “And look at that.” He gestured at the window, where the dull cliff view from their apartment was going dim. “The dang sun is setting.”

 

Hanzo broke out into laughter. “You really did ‘ride me into the sunset.’”

 

“We might’ve missed dinner, sunshine,” Jesse said with a content sigh. He flopped back onto the sheets, holopad in hand. Hanzo lay next to him, holding his hair up so the fan could blow over his neck. 

 

Hanzo shrugged, then yawned, his jaw cracking. 

 

“It was worth it.”

 

They lay side by side, content to be at rest for once. Content to be with each other. Content to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by Madramaut on tumblr! They've been extremely patient with me while I worked on this. I hope it was worth it. :) 
> 
> You can follow my nsfw blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I constantly post polls, ficlets, and all sorts of other dumb fandom stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
